13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheri Holland
|last_appearance = |gender = Female |occupation = Student (Liberty High School) Cheerleader}} Sheri Holland is a recurring character on 13 Reasons Why. She is portrayed by Ajiona Alexus. Sheri is a junior at Liberty High School. She is a former cheerleader for Liberty Tigers. She is the subject of , where she was responsible for abandoning Hannah after she crashed her car into a stop sign which Hannah and Sheri found out may have caused the death of another student, Jeff Atkins. Early Life Little is known about Sheri's early life. However, it is mentioned in that her parents are divorced. Throughout the Series Season 1 In the flashback, she was the cheerleader in charge of Hannah Baker's Dollar Valentine match. When Marcus Cole got Hannah as #1 on his list, she encouraged Hannah to go out with him. It was later revealed that she paired Hannah up with Marcus on purpose though it does not appear that she was aware that Marcus was only trying to find out if Hannah was easy, as the rumors he heard were that Hannah was easy and a 'slut'. In the present time, she sat down with Clay Jensen and she asked him for help on her English paper about All About the Pretty Horses. Sheri was halfway to the library by herself when Clay decided to help her. They decided that they would have a study session at the coffee shop, Monet's. She ordered a double mocha with extra little chocolate sprinkles, but the two decided to go to Clay's house when Tony Padilla arrives. The two arrived at Clay's house and a little of Sheri's personal life is explained: that her parents aren't together anymore. Later, the two made out when they got to the romance scene in the book. They both pulled away when Sheri suspected that Clay was still thinking about Hannah. Sheri then revealed that she was only there because she is also on the tapes and wanted Clay to like her despite what Hannah said about her. After an awful night at the ill-fated party, Sheri appeared to Hannah after she realized that she should go home, Hannah isn't as keen to have her drive because she doesn't know how much Sheri had drunk. Sheri does a cartwheel to prove that if she could do that, she can drive, Hannah approved and Sheri drove her home, on the way Hannah told Sheri about her worries with her parents knowing she was drunk. Sheri told her that she can drive her back to Sheri's house and Hannah stated that she liked the plan. Hannah realised her phone was dead and asked if Sheri has a charger in the car, they both started to look for one while Sheri was driving. Hannah started to close her eyes, Sheri looked up and saw that they were about to hit a stop sign, she didn't see it in time and hits it, which startled Hannah and she immediately opened her eyes in shock. They got out of her car and Hannah stated that they should do the right thing and report it, but Sheri is more concerned with how her Dad would react and how she would lose her license. A persistent Sheri wanted Hannah to get back in the car and deal with it later, Hannah refused and Sheri drove away. Hannah used someones phone in a nearby shop and called the police, who tell her that they already got the call. Hannah learned later that just after this, there was a car accident at the site, which would have been the call that the police got before Hannah called. No one knew for sure that the fallen stop sign was the cause of the crash, but it seemed likely. Hannah blamed Sheri for not using her phone to report the hazard as Sheri was more worried about getting in trouble than people possibly getting hurt. Season 2 In , Sheri and Mr. Porter were in the Counselors' office. Mr. Porter told her that her credits from detention transfer 50%. He told her that she there was a possibility that she would need to do summer school, it depended on what her teachers said. Sheri didn't care but told him it was fine. Mr. Porter asked how it felt being back at Liberty High, Sheri asked him how he though she felt, he told her that he imagined it was difficult and asked her to state how she felt herself, if she wanted to, which she did. She stated "It's only been half a day. I mean, everyone stares, no one says anything." He asked her about going back to being a cheerleader, Sheri looked confused and disgusted at the thought of the question being asked and asked him if he understood or even knew about what went on at Liberty High. Mr Porter states that he knows and wants to help, Sheri stated that she and him both knew what "too little, too late" meant, implying that she confessed and handed herself in too late and could have prevented Jeffs death and Mr. Porter could have been more helpful to Hannah when she implied she had been raped, as much as he could have been there for Hannah, instead of telling her to move on because she couldn't say her rapists name or tell him what happened. Mr. Porter told Sheri that he hoped it was never too late. Sheri got up and attempted to leave, Mr. Porter called her back and asked for a scheduled check in, to which she told him that she doesn't want to check in, with an added "But I'll be sure to stop by though. You know, if I'm ever raped." and left his office. Sheri's Mistake (Reason #10) Sheri is Hannah's tenth reason for why she committed suicide. Sheri drives Hannah home after Hannah sees something traumatic happen to an unnamed classmate by an unnamed classmate. Although we know this the traumatic event was Jessica Davis being raped by Bryce Walker. Sheri crashes into a stop sign, Hannah wants to call the police and tell them, but Sheri would rather leave it and not get into trouble with the police or her Dad, Hannah sides against her and tells her that when something bad happens she shouldn't just ignore it, she has to face the consequences. After persistence Sheri realises that Hannah won't get back in the car with her and drives off leaving Hannah alone. Hannah goes into a liquor spot store and uses the owners phone to call the police about the stop sign being knocked down, only to understand that someone already called about a disturbance in the area. Hannah asks who, but they won't tell her (we later find out that Clay was in the area, he heard the crash and called the police after finding Jeff unconscious), she walks out of the store and as a voice over she says that wishes she also told them about Bryce raping Jessica, calling it a terrible decision. Sheri and Hannah get driven further away because Sheri won't admit that there's a chance she killed Jeff, while Hannah is distraught over it and doesn't see a lot of remorse in her friend. Hannah blames Sheri for Jeff's death as she didn't report the incident straight away, which could have possibly prevented Jeff's death, and even more so after finding out Jeff wasn't drunk, as it was implied he was because there was a lot of empty beer cans found in his car, when Clay found him. Personality Sheri is portrayed as a sweet and kind student, who often looks out for Clay and Hannah throughout the series. However, she is shown to sometimes lack consideration when she feels she is in a vulnerable position and needs to defend herself as shown when she abandons Hannah and refuses to call the cops after the accident. She is shown to be extremely cowardly and selfish to a degree as she is in agreement of keeping Hannah's tapes a secret though unlike the majority of the others on her list is not willing to resort to extreme measures to keep Clay quiet and genuinely is shown to care deeply about him. She can arguably be seen as one of the least guilty culprits in indirectly causing Hannah Baker's death as her decision to escape is a very much spur of the moment decision and she is shown to regret her actions throughout the rest of the series, owning up to her mistake and frequently visiting the old man that was involved in the accident. Eventually she finally caves in as a result of her immense guilt and goes to the police herself and reveals what she did, showing that she is finally willing to accept responsibility for her actions. Physical Appearance Sheri has long black curly hair and has a very strong jawline. She is around 5'6" and has a very slim figure. She also has dark brown eyes and full lips. Undeniably, lip gloss is a signature part of her makeup look. In the first season, she is usually seen wearing a dress with a cardigan or jacket and wears her hair straight or curly. In the second season, we don't see her have curly hair at all, her hair is longer (possibly extensions) and always straight. Relationships |-|Jeff= Jeff Atkins (close friends) |-|Jessica= Jessica Davis (friends, fellow cheerleader) |-|Hannah= Hannah Baker (former friends; didn’t report the fallen sign) |-|Clay= Clay Jensen (friends; helps with Justin voluntarily) |-|Montgomery= Montgomery de la Cruz (former friends) |-|Justin= Justin Foley (friends; detoxifies) |-|Tony= Tony Padilla (friends; helps in detoxification of Justin) |-|The Cantrells= Mr. Cantrell (friends; helps after the car crash) Mrs. Cantrell (friends) Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * Quotes To be added Trivia *Even though she is on one of the tapes, Sheri is not listed among the people who broke Hannah's heart, reputation, spirit, or soul on . However, neither are Justin (for the second reason) or Clay, and Hannah does not mention her own guilt over the events of the night of Jessica's party on that tape. Another possible explanation for this is because Sheri, aside from abandoning Hannah after knocking down the stop sign and distancing herself from her after telling her to keep her mouth shut about the accident, never bullied or mistreated her and was genuinely kind to her the majority of the time like Clay; unlike the others on the list. Despite this Sheri's actions still led to Hannah becoming extremely depressed over Jeff's death. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Sheri Holland.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Sheri Holland.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-008-Sheri.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E13 Bye, Sheri Holland.png References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters